


Mark of the Future

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Mentioned Jocelyn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: After Jocelyn's death, Luke never expects to get  a mark for another soulmate.Especially not Maryse Lightwood.For square #19 - Soulmates





	Mark of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know!

Luke stared at the blank skin on his shoulder where a mark used to be. 

 

So many things had changed. He remembered the day when the mark had first appeared; it had felt like the end of all things. He had lost his parabatai to genocidal delusion. He’d lost his family, his people. He’d been betrayed and shunned, left on his own to try and make his way in a new world that he’d only ever learned to fear.

 

He been lost and adrift; on the other side of the battle he’d fought for his entire life. He’d had to learn how to make something of himself on his own. Luke had scraped together a life built from his skills, redefined himself, and moved forward.

 

When Jocelyn had found him, it had been like warmth in the midst of a winter night. He’d been cold for so long he hadn’t realized that he was freezing, until Jocelyn had offered him a coat.

 

They had made their way together, learning how to be something new; how to smile again in this world that was nothing like the one they had grown up with.

 

Luke remembered the day that the mark on his shoulder had first appeared. He had been washing dishes while Jocelyn tried to feed Clary some kind of orange, mushy baby food. He remembered hearing their laughter and a burn on his skin, and he knew that he’d find a soulmate mark there.

 

He hadn’t felt it when the mark faded. He’d lost himself in grief. It had been there, dark and beautiful on his skin. He’d shifted into his wolf form, and by the time that Simon and Maia had brought him back, the soulmark was gone.

  
  


Luke turned in the mirror and stared at the new mark that had appeared on his ribcage just a few days ago.

 

He had never expected to get another soulmate.

 

His first mark had been a platonic soulmate with Valentine. He’d lost that mark when he’d lost everything else. His second soulmate had been Jocelyn.

 

For so long, Luke had been sure that he wouldn’t get another soulmate. More than that, he’d been convinced he didn’t  _ want _ another soulmate.

He had never expected Maryse.

 

He had felt the burn of his new mark the night he’d met up with her at Hunter’s Moon. It had been an echo of remembered pain to see her skin unmarked with runes, but for the first time he could remember, she was smiling.

 

She sat there, brave and proud despite her fears, determined in the face of the unknown. Maryse had always been beautiful in her passion. Looking at her on the cusp on a new life and seeing that despite everything she was still as vibrant and strong as she had been when they were young.

 

Everything was different now.

 

Luke traced this new soulmate mark with a fingertip. The world was changing, and he’d get to see it with Maryse at his side.


End file.
